


Force of Nature

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Forest Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, ambrose sees through zelda’s shit, dominant mary, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Zelda accepts an invitation to the woods, but what Mary wants from her is entirely unexpected.





	Force of Nature

Zelda quietly made her way into the forest clearing, the breeze gently shaking the deep brown leaves that rustled in the air and crunched crisply underfoot. As she reached her destination, she gasped softly at the sight before her. Lilith, leaning casually against a tree, wrapped up in a leather coat. Her gaze caught Zelda's as the witch stepped closer, and suddenly Lilith's wild eyes were grazing over her as if she was the only item on the menu. 

"I see you got my invite." Lilith grinned.

"Of course. I take it you want something from me." Zelda said bluntly, staying a few steps back from the demon.

"Just your company." Lilith admitted, her grin softening. 

Zelda was taken aback. Her previously folded arms dropped limply to her sides as she tried to comprehend why a demon so attractive would want to spend time with her. However she didn't argue the point, and simply took a step forward, automatically drawn to the other woman. Lilith snapped her fingers dramatically and music began to drift out from behind one of the trees. 

"May I?" She asked innocently, holding out a soft hand for Zelda to grasp. A moment's hesitation, then she took it, allowing herself to be swept into the demoness's arms. 

She felt the leaves kicking up around their ankles as they whirled across the forest floor. The cold air surrounding them became particularly biting, yet Zelda didn't care. Lilith's fingers were framing her waist as if they had been made just to hold her. The hand on Zelda's shoulder kept her in the right direction and she leant into the touches, craving the contact. She allowed herself to touch Lilith in turn, running gentle hand over the other woman's waist and smiling as she noted how Lilith purposefully sashayed further into her arms. 

Zelda's breath hitched in her throat as her partner pulled her closer. Suddenly, their faces were only centimetres apart and Zelda sighed as she felt Lilith's breath tickled her cheek. They held each other there, neither wanting to make the first move yet being equally reluctant to let go. Zelda could feel her heart fluttering against her ribs like a caged bird and forced herself to tear her eyes away from Lilith's before she was lost in them forever. The other woman reached up to caress her cheek, gently cupping her jaw and running a thumb across her cheekbone. Zelda looked up and only had moments to process the soft smile on Lilith's face before she gave in and their lips finally met. 

The demon's kiss was unexpectedly soft as she pressed her lips gently, yet insistently against Zelda's. Her hands roamed with care over Zelda's body, taking time to catalogue every inch as she pressed into the kiss. The witch happily pressed back into her embrace, savouring the best kiss she'd had in centuries. It was only when Zelda began to deepen the kiss that Lilith pulled their bodies to press against each other from head to foot, earning a desperate gasp from her partner. It was then that Lilith realised how much Zelda truly needed her, and how totally starved she had been. 

Lilith slowly pushed Zelda back into a tree at the edge of the clearing, with the witch bucking against her like a trapped animal as she found herself caged between the demon's arms and the hard bark of the tree trunk. Lilith attacked her lips with more force now, until Zelda was moaning softly into the kiss, her chest heaving under Lilith's ruthless fingers. Together, they made their way to the forest floor, ending up as a tangle of limbs amongst the rain-damp leaves. Lilith broke the kiss to remove her coat and lay it down as a blanket. Zelda, knowing exactly what she had in mind, pushed her into the thick fabric, pinning the demon between her legs. 

"Good girl." Lilith purred, making sure to assert her dominance over the witch, despite her vulnerable position. 

Zelda slowly hitched up the hem of Lilith's dress, exposing inch after inch of flawless porcelain skin. She ran her light fingers over the skin and Lilith sighed contentedly, lounging like a cat across the makeshift blanket. Zelda carefully dipped a finger into her knickers, causing her to gasp and roll her hips. The witch continued to tease her, before rolling the knickers from her legs with practiced ease. She gazed appreciatively at Lilith's pussy, before dipping down to press her tongue against her clit. Lilith let out a quiet moan, her hips bucking into Zelda's mouth. She took it as encouragement and continued her ministrations, trying her best to please the woman who was spread out and moaning in front of her. Zelda picked up the pace and the gasps of pleasure intensified to shouting as Lilith's hand wound almost painfully into her hair, tugging hard whenever she needed more.

“Faster.” Mary gasped out, digging her fingers into Zelda’s scalp. The witch obeyed unquestioningly, moving her mouth ever faster until Mary was completely incapable of speech, simply gasping and arching her back as pure pleasure took over her body. She found she didn’t need speech to tell Zelda what she needed. Somehow, the witch knew exactly what to do to drive her closer to her peak. Mary gasped again as the sensations inside her built up to the point of no return. Suddenly, she was crying out as Zelda finally tipped her over the edge and her shouts of pleasure rang out through the trees above. 

Mary let her body collapse back on to the makeshift blanket. She relished the burn in her chest as she tried to catch her breath, feeling the effects of the small lung capacity of her new human body. Zelda was over her again before she could recover, attacking her lips with her own. Mary pushed her away, flipping her over and pressing her back into her coat, making sure she could feel the hard ground underneath. A predatory grin spread over the demon’s face as she hovered above her witch. 

Zelda closed her eyes as Mary slowly drew her soft fingers up and down Zelda’s thighs. She felt every fingertip as they pressed against her skin and she squirmed under the touch. She moved to grab Mary’s wrists, trying to guide her hands to where she needed them most, but Mary simply took hold of Zelda’s hands and pinned them above her head. 

“Move again, and I will stop.” She said firmly, forcing Zelda to look into her eyes. Unable to articulate her thoughts, the witch simply whimpered as she tried desperately not to move against her lover. 

Zelda groaned quietly as Mary slowly drew her knickers down her legs and pulled them off, leaving her exposed. She continued to drag her fingers across the witch’s skin. This time, her nails pressed hard enough to leave red streaks on Zelda’s pale thighs and the pressure of it, combined with Mary’s weight pinning down her wrists, made Zelda want to buck her hips against her, though she thought the better of it and forced herself to stay still. Mary watched the struggle on her face as she tried not to move, and almost came again at the expression of perfect desperation flashing in Zelda’s eyes as their gazes locked. 

“You want more, don’t you?” Mary whispered, her mouth close to Zelda’s ear. She could almost feel the ripples of pleasure that her voice produced as the witch squirmed beneath her. She nodded frantically in response, but instead of giving her what she wanted, Mary withdrew her hand. Zelda gasped out at the loss, gripping the coat beneath her with the frustration. 

“You could beg.” Mary suggested casually. “I’m not saying it will help, but you could.” 

“Please.” Zelda gasped brokenly. “Please.”

Mary watched her writhing in desperation between her legs. Her body was so worked up without release that she could see the tears of frustration forming in the corners of her eyes. Finally, the demon hovered over her once more, ready to give her what she wanted. 

“Beg me again.” She demanded, slowly dragging feather-light fingertips down her legs once more. 

“Please.” Zelda groaned. “pease, use your fingers, please.”

Mary cut her off as she finally slid a finger down the length of Zelda’s pussy, making her cry out and buck helplessly against her. 

“Move and I’ll stop, remember?” Mary warned, pausing the finger just over where Zelda wanted it. Her hips stopped bucking in response and Mary pressed the finger to her clit. Zelda cried out again, her fingers winding tighter into the coat she was lying on.

Mary continued to tease, only using light touches that weren’t nearly enough to satisfy the witch’s desires. Soon, she was at breaking point. “Your fingers, please, please.” She gasped out again, the desperate, begging requests falling beautifully from her lips. 

Mary finally listened, quickly shoving two fingers into Zelda’s pussy with a ferocity that forced all the air from her lungs, leaving her chest heaving with the effort. The demon swiftly drew her higher and higher and knew that she would soon be tense enough to snap. She leant close to her lover’s ear as she fucked her and just as she thought Zelda couldn’t take any more, she whispered, “Come for me.” 

Immediately, Zelda was crying out and shaking in Mary’s arms, now gripping the other woman for support like a drowning woman coming up for air. Mary stroked her soft hair gently as she came down from her high, moving to lie beside her on her coat. Zelda curled up against her, resting her head on Mary’s chest as they stared up at the canopy of trees. The slow rustling of the brown leaves beneath them soothed them both as they processed all the things that had just happened between them. 

Zelda was the first to move, as the realisation that she was disheveled and vulnerable in a fairly public place finally got to her. Mary watched as she fetched her underwear and slipped it back on under her creased dress. 

“You don’t have to run away you know.” Mary told her, faintly amused.

“I know, but I have to get home, there are people waiting on me.” She explained, fishing out the shoes she had kicked off from a pile of leaves. 

“We should definitely do this again.” Mary smirked, standing up to let Zelda retrieve her muddied coat. 

In response, Zelda kissed her long and deep, leaving them both breathless. “That’s a promise.” She said huskily. 

Zelda quickly made her way from the clearing, trying not to look back lest she be drawn again to the enchantress stood behind her. 

Ambrose emerged from the basement as Zelda burst through the door. He took in her ruined appearance with a raised eyebrow, noting the mud covering her coat and her smudged lipstick. 

“Hello Aunt Zee, had a good shag recently?” He smirked, looking her up and down. 

“Don’t be so disgusting!” She burst out, her cheeks blushing red. “Anyway, even if I had, you wouldn’t be able to tell.”

In response, Ambrose walked up and picked a crunchy brown leaf from her normally immaculate hair. He held it up for her to see before walking away laughing, leaving his aunt stood in shock in the entrance hall.


End file.
